elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Halted Stream Camp
is a location encountered in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Description Halted Stream Camp is a fortified bandit encampment located Northwest of the Whitewatch Tower, north of Whiterun. It has become a base of operation for bandits who are hunting mammoths for their tusks. The camp is surrounded by a log palisade and there are mammoth bones around the camp. There is a wooden building in the center of the camp with a tanning rack. On the north section of the elevated walkway there is a grindstone. Halted Stream Camp Mine The camp is built next to the cliff wall with an entrance into a mine. The mine is full of Iron Ore veins and is the main living quarters of the bandits. At the end of the mine you will find a forge, grindstone and tanning rack. The exit at the back of the mine leads to a pit trap the bandits have been using to kill mammoths. Quests *This is the location for one of the Companion's quests *This can be one of the locations where you will find Amren's Sword to complete the Amren's Family Sword quest. *This is a location to retrieve a book named Remanada for Urag gro-Shub, librarian of The College of Winterhold. *This is also one of the locations for the book named Chimarvamidium for the quest Fetch me that Book!. *Bounty on bandit leader given from Proventus Avenicci, of Whiterun, reward 100 gold. *There is a high elf corpse in the spear pit at the end of the tunnels, which can be used for Discerning the Transmundane Notable loot *15 Iron Ore Veins *Corundum Ore Vein *8 Mammoth Tusks *Due to large amounts of Iron veins there is a large possibility of gaining various gems. * Transmute Tome - on the table next to the bed * Poacher's Axe - carried by one of the bandits Notes *This is a good place to retrieve a mammoth tusk for Ysolda, as the bandits have killed mammoths using nearby pit traps. *This is actually East of Silent Moons Camp *Be wary of two pressure plate trigger traps at both entrances that were set up by the inhabitants of the area. There is also a rockfall trap and a mammoth skull trap. Bugs *There is a quest bug in this dungeon relating to the College of Winterhold. You will receive a quest from the College librararian Urag gro-Shub, to obtain a book named Remanada which is located in the boss chest. However if you pick up the book before ''you receive the quest the game won't allow you to ever turn in the book and will still assume the book is located inside the chest. Furthermore the book the tagged as a quest item and cannot be dropped. Despite it weighing 1 lb, it seems through some testing is has zero weight. (drop every single item in your inventory leaving only the book and you should have 0 carry weight). In summary - '''do not pick up ''Remanada until you receive the quest to do so!''' Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Quest Locations Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations